Random Harry Potter Limericks
by PlasticShinigami
Summary: Now Updated with 5 more Random Harry Potter Limericks! This makes for a total of 15 free Random Harry Potter Limericks! Be sure to R/R!
1. 5 Random Harry Potter Limericks

Disclaimer: JK Rowling wrote wonderful poetry in her books. But these limericks cannot be found anywhere in them. Just the characters.

Five Random Limericks

By PlasticShinigami

I once met a boy called Potter

Who I would describe as a rotter

It's been said with a grin

And I'll say it again

That Draco Malfoy's much hotter

I do know a girl named Granger

Who wanted nothing to do with danger

I've said it before

And I'll say it once more

She'll never have sex with a stranger.

I've found Ron Weasley to seem so hot.

When Harry Potter looks like he's goingt to rot.

With bright red hair

To add to the flare

I'd steal Ron if I couldn't be caught.

There once was a boy from Surrey

Who's past was a tad bit blurry

His parents had died

More than once he'd cried

Because about his life he'd worry

How can one not love Malfoy?

Who uses his friends like toys?

I know I'll just swoon

And reach for the moon

Maybe start howling like wolf boy

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Voldemort says, "I especially like the one about Draco Malfoy…er I mean…mwahaha! Harry Potter shall die!"


	2. 5 More Random Harry Potter Limericks

**Disclaimer: **PlasticShinigami literally mean Plastic God of Death. JK Rowling is neither plastic nor a god of death. See a connection? No? Good. Lets keep it that way.

I didn't expect to get reviews, so I wrote more.

~.~.~.~.~

5 More Random Limericks!

When I think of a word such as thick

My mind becomes somewhat slick

It starts a landslide

Of thoughts, I confide

Of Crabbe and Goyle, the non-quick.

There once was girl from Dean

Who thought up a heartthrob teen

She wrote Harry Potter

Her animagus is an otter

And I would call her a queen.

I've never had a thing for Ginny

Rowling does describe her as skinny

Her character's a bore

She's probably done for

If not let's ship her to New Guinea

Neville is a quite the clumsy boy

Who Snape does not really enjoy

I feel sorry for him

From deep within

One day he'll give a girl great joy.

I've seen the movie three times over 

About a boy, crimson and clover

The secrets within

Concern Slytherin

And the rivalry with Gryffindor-ver

~.~.~.~.~.~

LoL I know…the last one was weak. But I managed some fun-filled facts in there! Rowling, in case you didn't know, wanted to be an otter for her animagus. Yes I have seen the movie 3 times, and yes, I hope Ginny dies. I have death wishes for most of the characters. I don't hate them! Example: I love Ron, but sadly, he has to die and I'm okay with this.

One more thing… Pink Magic Marker, you've made my day! I happen to be like your biggest fan ^.^ Imagine my surprise when I saw you review my limericks, things I spent 5 minutes…er…I mean hours…on. So, wee! I'm psyched!

Voldemort says, "Random Harry Potter Limericks! Cool! I happen to know a really awesome limerick: There one was a man from Nantucket…"


	3. Who Could Ask for Five More Random Harry...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the following: Harry Potter and all related indicia, Rubber Duckies, Devil Duckies, Moon Pies, Microsoft, Sanrio, Post-It notes, or Best Buy. But I do own everything else. Mwahahahaha!

I got more reviews…so I wrote more!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Who Could Ask for (Five) More Random Harry Potter Limericks?

By PlasticShinigami

  
If you think Harry Potter is cute

You'll think Sirius has cuteness to boot

That long back hair

I just want to stare

And do more than begin the pursuit

Voldemort has a rubber ducky

Which he considers extremely lucky

Its devilish horns

Remind him of thorns

And **he **hopes to daunt the plucky…

Filch has a cat called Norris

English poetry was influenced by Horace

But it's not about him

But a cat that's grim

I wonder if she's a Taurus

Remus has a bit of trouble

He grows lots of hair and not just stubble

The full moon appears

He sprouts giant ears

And reduces his 10th house to rubble

Who's that in the bottle green suit?

It has to be Fudge, I doubt it's a newt.

He blunders so much

He's stupid as such

But I don't honestly give a hoot

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I wrote the next five because SOMEONE (::coughcough:: WerewolfIncognito) wanted one about Remus. And as the whole thing is going by fives, why mess with it? And yes, it is said that English poetry was influenced by a Roman named Horace. Interesting fact, no?

Devil Duckies can be bought here: http://www.mcphee.com/amusements/current/10676dd.html

Voldemort says, "I do not have a rubber ducky damnit! It's a 'devil duckie'! I'm going to kill you all!"


End file.
